lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sekino Kaminari
|Sekino Kaminari}}, also known as |Sekino Minari}}, is one of the main characters in Battle Princess Precure!. She lives in a town called "LaneB Crystal Heart" with her mother, Suzume. She likes fairytales and talks a lot, but she often acts like a quiet girl because a lot of people think she's annoying. Her catchphrase in often times is "Magically_____~!" (マジクール____〜！ Majikūru ____~!), she often says that when something is perfect, for example: "Magically delicious!" (マジクール美味しいです〜！ Majikūru oishīdesu~!). She also has a habit of saying "です desu" and "クル kuru" after some sentences. ' Her Precure alter ego is Cure Mage (キュアメイジ Kyua Meiji), the Princess of the Lightning that changes with Magic. History Early Life She was born to Suzume, a widowed woman whose husband died in an accident while she was pregnant with their daughter. Minari never meet her father, she doesn't even know she has one because her mother never talks about him so she won't be sad because of his death. As a single child, Minari is alone, but she is inspired with fairytales and believed that they were her only friend. Because of her love for magic, she always talk about it to people so seriously, even though she was only two, but not so many people believe in her, she doesn't have any friends. She wants to become a Witch like Dorothy from "The Great Wizard of Oz", even though she knows it's not possible, but she still believes that she would become one someday. Meeting her best friends Because of her talkative side about magic, many of her friends start to make fun of her, of how she is seriously believing in magic. She lost a lot of friends and being left alone, until she meets Himika, and realized that she is very interested in magic that she always talk about. They became close and finally become good friends, Minari would comes to visit Himika whenever she finds something surprising or supernatural. As soon as Himika made new friends, Kosaru and Shio, Minari also befriends with them and eventually become best friends, because of their dreams. Appearance In her normal form, Minari has has straight, short auburn hair with a diamond shaped hair piece. Her bangs are hold up on the left side. She has violet colored eyes. She often wears her most favorite dress, made by Shio. It looks a lot like a witch's dress, consists of a lot of colors, purple, orange, yellow, scarlet. A purple short jacket with red and yellow lining on the shoulders, orange hoodie, long light purple and light scarlet sleeves with orange lining and wing-like decor on both sides. The diamond-shaped amulet with cloth is on her chest. The dress underneath is long and yellow with white lining on the bottom, with the left and right in reddish purple color and golden lining. Knee-length white socks and yellow ballerina-like shoes with yellow decor and cloth on both sides. As Cure Mage, Minari's hair becomes violet and little bit longer while her eyes turn into yellow. Her hair is in a princess cut with the left and right part longer and straight, also some of her hair sticks like an antenna but two of them. Her outfit is mainly yellow and dark olive, with a witch-like design and is pretty close to her favorite dress' design. A sleeveless dark olive dress with golden linings, two yellow belts over her waist, and a lightning-like decor with wing-like yellow cloth on the bottom left of the dress, near the lining. A yellow short jacket over the dress, there are some ribbons and golden linings on the jacket. Light yellow and yellow sleeves that tightens her wrists and upper part of her arms, leaving the lower part a little puffy. The brooch is yellow heart-shaped with golden parts, and is placed on her chest with some yellow cloth under it. Knee-length white socks and a ring-like decor holding both of the sides in place, yellow boots-like shoes with yellow and dark yellow linings, with a lightning-like decor on both of her shoes. Personality Minari is very talkative since she was only two, because of her interest in magic and witches. But because many people think that she is crazy, so she acts quiet and become a timid girl. She is gentle but childish at times, and quick to anger when it comes to a situation where she needs to decide. Minari only does what she thinks is best for her and her friends. Cure Mage Formal introduction "I am, the Magical Mage. The Magical Thunder. The Princess of sparkling lightning bolt! Cure Mage, present~!" あたし、魔法のメイジ。マジカルの電光。キラキラ落雷のプリンセス！キュアメイジ、ここ〜！ Atashi, mahō no Meiji. Majikaru no denkō. Kirakira rakurai no purinsesu! Kyua Meiji, koko~! Quick introduction "Powerful Magica, Powerful Electrica! Cure Mage!" パワフルマジカ、パワフルエレクトリカ！キュアメイジ ！ Pawafurumajika, pawafuruerekutorika! Kyua Meiji! Cure Mage (キュアメイジ Kyua Meiji) is the Minari's Precure alter ego. This transformation doesn't required anyone to transform with her, they can be transformed separately. Minari transforms by saying Princess Form Change! first to turn into her Princess Form, then say Battle Princess Form Change! to turn into her Battle Form. Transformation Attacks |-|Finishers= * - |-|Sub-attacks= Other then purification attacks, Cure Mage can use some individual sub attacks on her own for fighting use: *''' - Relationships [[Sekino Suzume|'''Sekino Suzume]]: Minari's beloved mother, Minari seems to share a lot of traits with her mother. Because their thoughts are quite close to each other, Suzume always know what Minari is thinking or what she would do to solve problems. [[Ozoku Himika|'Ozoku Himika']]: She and Himika became close friends since they were very young, she loves Himika because she pays attention to her, and understand what she is trying to say. [[Kazeno Kosaru|'Kazeno Kosaru']]: They quickly became friends as Himika introduces Kosaru to her. Minari likes to tease Kosaru when she's trying to do something stupid or letting someone down. [[Shimerumi Shio|'Shimerumi Shio']]: Both Minari and Kosaru agrees to help Shio with Himika when she lost her adoptive mother, and she become friends with all of them really quickly. [[Ozoku Sakioka|'Ozoku Sakioka']]: Sakioka often bakes a lot of cookies and sweets with Minari, because she loves sweets, she also loves Sakioka. Etymology Sekino (関野) can be separated into two words, Seki (関) means "barrier", and No (野) means "field". Together, Sekino stands for "barrier field" Kaminari (かみなり) means "thunder" Her name means, "barrier field thunder" Cure Mage: Minari's Cure alias is a name she gave herself. Gallery Trivia *She is the only Cure who does not have any curls in her hair. *She is the only Cure who changes her Cure form, because she doesn't like it at first. *Her favorite dress somewhat resembles that of Snow White. * She doesn't like curly hair, so she always keep her hair straight. ** That is one of the reasons why she changed her Cure form, because it includes a lot of curly hair. * Her favorite dessert is Lemon Panna Cotta. * Her favorite subject is Science and Art. * She is the youngest among her friends. * She has the most random introduction phrases, but at least they involves her theme. * Before the series is finally planned out, her pre-concept name was Twine. Category:Cures Category:BPPC Cures Category:BPPC Characters Category:Battle Princess Precure!